videostrucadosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
LOVT
Se conoce como Lista Oficial de Vídeos Trucados (o LOVT) a la lista de reproducción de YouTube que recopila todos los vídeos trucados de LVT des del día de la creación (17 de mayo de 2014) hasta el presente. Ver LOVT Contenido de la lista Vídeo Trucado nº1: Esto comienza bien... Vídeo Trucado nº2: Mexivergas baila reggaeton 1 Vídeo Trucado nº3: Dross advierte de audio perturbador 1 Vídeo Trucado nº4: Falcony Bailando Gentleman Vídeo Trucado nº5: Dross advierte de audio perturbador 2 Vídeo Trucado nº6: Mexivergas bailando Scatman Vídeo Trucado nº7: FelipeRayTyson cantando Dejaría Todo Vídeo Trucado nº8: Falcony se sorprende al verse en Los Vídeos Trucados Vídeo Trucado nº9: Germán y Yuya cantan el Ding Dong Song Vídeo Trucado nº10: TheHitVlogger es un pervertidillo Vídeo Trucado nº11: GrinyelGrinyeli canta Que Si, Que Si Vídeo Trucado nº12: Bartimeo pide compasión al Dios Mexivergas Vídeo Trucado nº13: Falcony canta ¡Hey Ya! Vídeo Trucado nº14: Nadie entiende nada al ver Webdriver Torso Vídeo Trucado nº15: A ver, ¿la gracia dónde está? Vídeo Trucado nº16: Angel y Elyas alucinan con el Pong Vídeo Trucado nº17: Lulú canta el Aserejé Vídeo Trucado nº18: Mexivergas y Brittany Jazz cantan a dúo Barbie Girl Vídeo Trucado nº19: FelipeRayTyson canta More Than That Vídeo Trucado nº20: CaeLike canta Tik Tok Vídeo Trucado nº21: Gay Brother Vídeo Trucado nº22: ¡Ey! Qué pedo... cachorros Vídeo Trucado nº23: Falcony canta Just Lose It Vídeo Trucado nº24: Germán canta Infinity Vídeo Trucado nº25: Germán nos advierte de vídeo perturbador 1 Vídeo Trucado nº26: Raparkour Torres baila Bangarang Vídeo Trucado nº27: Mexivergas baila el dubstep de DJ Blend Vídeo Trucado nº28: Dross se asusta 1 Vídeo Trucado nº29: Isra canta Lonely Vídeo Trucado nº30: Falcony canta Gol para celebrar el mundial Vídeo Trucado nº31: GrinyelGrinyeli canta Mírame Vídeo Trucado nº32: Werevertumorro baila Ruffneck Vídeo Trucado nº33: YosStoP, Yuya, Caeli y Marcela cantan Las Divinas Vídeo Trucado nº34: Falcony aplasta un mosquito gigante con su baile random Vídeo Trucado nº35: Falcony hace su debut en el nuevo anuncio de Smint Chicle Vídeo Trucado nº36: Cajafresca canta Friday Vídeo Trucado nº37: Maldad canta No Love Vídeo Trucado nº38: Preguntas sin sentido del loquendo 1 Vídeo Trucado nº39: Preguntas sin sentido del loquendo 2 Vídeo Trucado nº40: Dross canta I'm Blue Vídeo Trucado nº41: Yuya canta Wannabe Vídeo Trucado nº42: YosStoP y Germán hacen un dúo bien gótico y cantan Bring Me To Life Vídeo Trucado nº43: Frank Norton y Brittany Jazz cantan el Bombón Asesino Vídeo Trucado nº44: Dross canta La Oscuridad Vídeo Trucado nº45: Mexivergas baila el Chiki-Chiki Vídeo Trucado nº46: SandyCoben canta Why Not Vídeo Trucado nº47: FelipeRayTyson canta Con La Gente Que Me Gusta Vídeo Trucado nº48: YosStoP canta Lolita Vídeo Trucado nº49: Tito canta Beautiful Soul Vídeo Trucado nº50: TheHitVlogger canta We Not Speak Americano Vídeo Trucado nº51: Jesse Andrew canta The Lazy Song Vídeo Trucado nº52: Yuya canta Girl Vídeo Trucado nº53: Maldad canta Nine Thou Vídeo Trucado nº54: Hola, criaturas infernales Vídeo Trucado nº55: Maldad canta Let's Move Vídeo Trucado nº56: Maldad canta Don't Speak Vídeo Trucado nº57: Maldad canta Hold On! I'm Comin' Vídeo Trucado nº58: HectorLeal canta I Know You Want Me Vídeo Trucado nº59: AuronPlay canta A Mí Me Gusta Vídeo Trucado nº60: Andreselaragones canta NumbEncore Vídeo Trucado nº61: Álvaro Reyes canta Besos Vídeo Trucado nº62: Mexivergas y Brittany Jazz bailan Reggaeton Vídeo Trucado nº63: Te ha hablado Dross y te deseo... Vídeo Trucado nº64: ¡No me importa que me odies o me ames! Vídeo Trucado nº65: Mamá, ¿de dónde vienen los niños Vídeo Trucado nº66: Alfredito canta Mi Rancho Bonito Vídeo Trucado nº67: Dross canta I'm Blue por 10 horas Vídeo Trucado nº68: Yankee Guzmán canta One of Dem Days Vídeo Trucado nº69: Willy, lavame las bolas Vídeo Trucado nº70: Dos voluntarios cantan Ava Adele Vídeo Trucado nº71: Niko canta Let Her Go Vídeo Trucado nº72: La interfaz de Los Vídeos Trucados no funciona bien Vídeo Trucado nº73: Dross responde a Mexivergas cantando Uy Que Miedo Vídeo Trucado nº74: Marcela canta Stronger Vídeo Trucado nº75: Frank Norton canta Sabotage Vídeo Trucado nº76: Binisa canta Ride a White Horse Vídeo Trucado nº77: Bob Esponja se asusta por el resultado del Alemania-Brasil Vídeo Trucado nº78: Calamardo se asusta con el Alemania-Brasil Vídeo Trucado nº79: ¡COÑO! Vídeo Trucado nº80: Germán canta Zapatillas Vídeo Trucado nº81: Franco canta Senderos Vídeo Trucado nº82: YosStoP canta Toxic Vídeo Trucado nº83: Mexivergas canta Dragostea Din Tei Vídeo Trucado nº84: Grinyel Grinyeli baila el Cola Song Vídeo Trucado nº85: Dross canta You Can't Touch This Vídeo Trucado nº86: Jesse Andrew canta Welcome To My Life Vídeo Trucado nº87: Mexivergas baila Scatta Vídeo Trucado nº88: Joseph canta Ironbound Vídeo Trucado nº89: FelipeRayTyson canta Sweet Home Alabama Vídeo Trucado nº90: Dross canta Pump It Vídeo Trucado nº91: Dross está abierto a nuevas compañías Vídeo Trucado nº92: El Troll canta Little Drop Of Poison Vídeo Trucado nº93: Dross se asusta 2 Vídeo Trucado nº94: Dross canta Shut Up! Vídeo Trucado nº95: Caeli canta Umbrella Vídeo Trucado nº96: Luisito Rey canta Running Down A Dream Vídeo Trucado nº97: Mexivergas y Brittany Jazz cantan La Tortura Vídeo Trucado nº98: AnitaBtwice canta Love Me Or Hate Me Vídeo Trucado nº99: Hidan ATK canta Torero Vídeo Trucado nº100: Vídeo Trucado Nº100 Vídeo Trucado nº101: Eddie canta My Time is Now Vídeo Trucado nº102: Germán baila Put Your Hands Up For Detroit Vídeo Trucado nº103: MrCurrice canta Do Ya Thang Vídeo Trucado nº104: Hector Leal canta Hotel Room Service Vídeo Trucado nº105: Mexivergas baila Holdin' On Vídeo Trucado nº106: Benshorts canta Fantasía o Realidad Vídeo Trucado nº107: AuronPlay canta Malabares Vídeo Trucado nº108: Hidan ATK canta Mine Until Monday Vídeo Trucado nº109: Hidan ATK, 10.000 suscriptores Vídeo Trucado nº110: Dross canta I'm On My Way Vídeo Trucado nº111: McKajas canta J'T'emmerde Vídeo Trucado nº112: Andrea canta On My Knees Vídeo Trucado nº113: Astro canta This Love Vídeo Trucado nº114: MacWebo canta Temperature Vídeo Trucado nº115: Mari Gabi canta Timber Vídeo Trucado nº116: Chicos, esto me lleva a la siguiente conclusión Vídeo Trucado nº117: Mayel Gutiérrez canta You Belong With Me Vídeo Trucado nº118: Luife H canta I Got You Vídeo Trucado nº119: Einner Villalobos canta In A Hood Near You Vídeo Trucado nº120: Miguel baila apasionadamente We Control Vídeo Trucado nº121: Juan canta al estilo robótico Satisfaction Vídeo Trucado nº122: Mexivergas ataca de nuevo Vídeo Trucado nº123: Vamos, Álex, eso ya está muy visto, enséñanos algo nuevo Vídeo Trucado nº124: Grinyel Grinyeli canta Te Necesito Vídeo Trucado nº125: Kevin baila Would You Feel Vídeo Trucado nº126: Christiam canta Like Light To The Flies Vídeo Trucado nº127: Yo... Soy Bruce Wayne... Vídeo Trucado nº128: Naigos canta El Gato Maricón Vídeo Trucado nº129: Adam Louis canta Ever Fallen In Love Vídeo Trucado nº130: Isaac canta Be Faithful Vídeo Trucado nº131: Yuya canta Soldier Vídeo Trucado nº132: Mexivergas baila Internet Friends Vídeo Trucado nº133: Germán y Yuya cantan el Ding Dong Song (ME) Vídeo Trucado nº134: Dross canta Danza Kuduro Vídeo Trucado nº135: Caeli canta Tangled Up in Me Vídeo Trucado nº136: FelipeRayTyson canta Some Kind Of Wonderful Vídeo Trucado nº137: Alfredito canta The Hampsterdance Song Vídeo Trucado nº138: Werevertumorro canta Que La Detengan Vídeo Trucado nº139: TheHitVlogger canta Shut Up Vídeo Trucado nº140: Brittany Jazz canta Papi Chulo Vídeo Trucado nº141: YosStoP, ¿eso es necesario Vídeo Trucado nº142: Maldad lleva un arma Vídeo Trucado nº143: HectorLeal canta Bailando Por Ahí Vídeo Trucado nº144: Shin Chan se espanta al ver al Maestruli Vídeo Trucado nº145: Hidan ATK canta Djobi Djoba Vídeo Trucado nº146: Benshorts canta Una Vieja Y Un Viejo Vídeo Trucado nº147: Eddie canta I'm Too Sexy Vídeo Trucado nº148: Andrea canta Bootilycious Vídeo Trucado nº149: Astro canta You Are Beautiful Vídeo Trucado nº150: MacWebo canta Lose Yourself Vídeo Trucado nº151: ChrizTroll, con cariño desde LVT Vídeo Trucado nº152: Mari Gabi y May cantan Can't Hold Us Down Vídeo Trucado nº153: Einner Villalobos canta Punk Rock Girl Vídeo Trucado nº154: Miguel baila Love is Gone Vídeo Trucado nº155: Juan canta Bad Day Vídeo Trucado nº156: Mexivergas canta Baby Vídeo Trucado nº157: Christiam canta Out Of Control Vídeo Trucado nº158: Isaac canta Aquí No Hay Playa Vídeo Trucado nº159: LuihsConAche canta Shut 'Em Down Vídeo Trucado nº160: Te ha hablado Dross y te deseo... 2 Vídeo Trucado nº161: ¿O acaso tú no te has reído de algún retrasado mental Vídeo Trucado nº162: Jazz canta Las Noches Que Me Inventé Vídeo Trucado nº163: Ziete Eter es el nuevo Michael Jackson Vídeo Trucado nº164: Anius canta Caminando Por La Vida Vídeo Trucado nº165: No Soy Tom canta Feels Just Like It Should Vídeo Trucado nº166: #HectorLoMama Vídeo Trucado nº167: Cristobal Gonzalez canta Mi Barrio Vídeo Trucado nº168: Franye canta el Supercalifragilísticoespialidoso Vídeo Trucado nº169: Dross se ríe del tono orgásmico masculino de Astro Vídeo Trucado nº170: Loke Il Leone canta La Vaca Vídeo Trucado nº171: El presidente Barrack Obama canta Yo Tengo Un Novio Vídeo Trucado nº172: Switch Vídeo Trucado nº173: Yuya canta Maquillaje Vídeo Trucado nº174: Mexivergas canta Chacarron Vídeo Trucado nº175: ¡Una polla pequeña es una discapacidad! Vídeo Trucado nº176: Germán canta I Just Wanna Live Vídeo Trucado nº177: Dross canta el Chu Chu Ua Vídeo Trucado nº178: Caeli canta He Wasn't Vídeo Trucado nº179: La presidenta de la nación Argentina, Cristina Kirchner, canta Los Micrófonos Vídeo Trucado nº180: OtraVezLunesShow, 100.000 suscriptores Vídeo Trucado nº181: FelipeRayTyson canta Uptown Girl Vídeo Trucado nº182: Alfredito canta Montala Vídeo Trucado nº183: Werevertumorro canta Ella Quiere Cualto Vídeo Trucado nº184: Frank Norton y Brittany Jazz cantan el Bombón Asesino (ME) Vídeo Trucado nº185: Mexivergas SUPERMIX dubstep Vídeo Trucado nº186: YosStoP canta Do Somethin' Vídeo Trucado nº187: Mexivergas vomita Vídeo Trucado nº188: AuronPlay se ríe al verse en Los Vídeos Trucados Vídeo Trucado nº189: Wolflink Darkus canta Lollipop Vídeo Trucado nº190: Marcela, HectorLeal y AuronPlay cantan Sarandonga Vídeo Trucado nº191: Wismichu canta Arremangala Arrempujala Vídeo Trucado nº192: Mexivergas baila Centipede Vídeo Trucado nº193: Los tres preciosos abren la noche Vídeo Trucado nº194: Astro canta Wannabe Vídeo Trucado nº195: Wolflink Darkus baila Ruffneck Vídeo Trucado nº196: Hidan ATK canta Tengo Mis Dudas Vídeo Trucado nº197: Astro canta My Prerogative Vídeo Trucado nº198: Wolflink Darkus baila el Cola Song Vídeo Trucado nº199: Hidan ATK canta Una Vieja y Un Viejo Vídeo Trucado nº200: Los Tres Preciosos Bailan Kyoto Vídeo Trucado nº201: Goku canta la Macarena Vídeo Trucado nº202: Delia baila el Agüita de Coco Vídeo Trucado nº203: El presidente Mariano Rajoy canta Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! Vídeo Trucado nº204: El presidente Nicolás Maduro canta Saca El Güisky Cheli Vídeo Trucado nº205: Halloween Vídeo Trucado nº206: El Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto canta Puto Vídeo Trucado nº207: Romarit canta el Pollito Pio Vídeo Trucado nº208: Rhide Keep canta El Peo Vídeo Trucado nº209: Cissco canta (con mucho SWAG) Without Me Vídeo Trucado nº210: Marcel Avila, ¡HEADSHOT! Vídeo Trucado nº211: KLG The Moonlight y Jazz bailan el Toca Toca Vídeo Trucado nº212: Yuya canta Oops, I Did Again Vídeo Trucado nº213: Mexivergas baila Power Glove Vídeo Trucado nº214: Germán canta The Final Countdown Vídeo Trucado nº215: Dross canta el Witch Doctor Vídeo Trucado nº216: CaELiKe canta el Tokyo Drift Vídeo Trucado nº217: El Niño Undertaker come doritos Vídeo Trucado nº218: Jazz y KLG The Moonlight cantan el Super Disco Chino Vídeo Trucado nº219: FelipeRayTyson canta Cahuates Pistaches Vídeo Trucado nº220: Werevertumorro baila Ruffneck Vídeo Trucado nº221: elRubiusOMG canta el Scatman's World Vídeo Trucado nº222: Yurgen Pacheco canta Vuela Vuela Vídeo Trucado nº223: Magnus Mefisto canta Tiempo Vídeo Trucado nº224: Coño Of The Year Vídeo Trucado nº225: Dross canta el Smoke Weed EveryDay Vídeo Trucado nº226: Qué carajo es la Matrix Vídeo Trucado nº227: Albert el gordoleta Vídeo Trucado nº228: AuronPlay canta Where The Hood At Vídeo Trucado nº229: Dross canta I'm Blue Vídeo Trucado nº230: El presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez. da un concierto Vídeo Trucado nº231: Shane Dawson canta La Gallina Co-Co-Ua Vídeo Trucado nº232: Bienvenidos a casa, regresamos al 2014 Vídeo Trucado nº233: YouTube Harlem Trucado Shake Vídeo Trucado nº234: Rock'n Roll - Especial 1.000 suscriptores Vídeo Trucado nº235: La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, es un robot Vídeo Trucado nº236: El Troll canta What a Wonderful World Vídeo Trucado nº237: Astro canta My Prerogative - 1.000 suscriptores Vídeo Trucado nº238: Right In - Especial de Año Nuevo Vídeo Trucado nº239: Dross canta el Moja Moja Vídeo Trucado nº240: Mexivergas disfruta el DEVIL dubstep Vídeo Trucado nº241: Nadie se fía del Opel Astra Vídeo Trucado nº242: Giorgio canta el Toma Vídeo Trucado nº243: Hey PINGAS! Vídeo Trucado nº244: Mox Siente el Boom Vídeo Trucado nº245: Dross le entra a la bulería Vídeo Trucado nº246: Mexivergas baila Bangarang Vídeo Trucado nº247: HectorLeal se luce con el Fireball Vídeo Trucado nº248: Smith siembra el terror cantando en Matrix Vídeo Trucado nº249: Los Colegas de AuronPlay Vídeo Trucado nº250: Justin Bieber canta Call Me Maybe Vídeo Trucado nº251: AlexXxStrecci es INVINCIBLE Vídeo Trucado nº252: Dross&Yuya (VIDEOMIX) Vídeo Trucado nº253: Mexivergas baila Power Glove (ME) Vídeo Trucado nº254: Germán y el Consome Panchi Vídeo Trucado nº255: My Anaconda DROSS, My Anaconda DROSS Vídeo Trucado nº256: Frank Norton canta el Papi Chulo Vídeo Trucado nº257: Dross canta el Witch Doctor (ME) Vídeo Trucado nº258: Wismichu canta Have a Nice Day Vídeo Trucado nº259: Nicolás Arrieta canta No Fear Vídeo Trucado nº260: YouTube hispano canta el Moja Moja Vídeo Trucado nº261: YouTube hispano canta Don't Lie Vídeo Trucado nº262: Dross canta I'm Blue (ME) Vídeo Trucado nº263: Esto continúa bien.. Vídeo Trucado nº264: Declaraciones valiosas de Dross 1 Vídeo Trucado nº265: El presidente Barack Obama canta el Ding Dong Song Vídeo Trucado nº266: Te han pillado, Mexi Vídeo Trucado nº267: Hidan ATK canta Djobi Djoba (ME) Vídeo Trucado nº268: Dross canta el Ciclo de la Vida Vídeo Trucado nº269: Dross canta Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds Vídeo Trucado nº270: Werevertumorro canta el Can't Touch This Vídeo Trucado nº271: AuronPlay canta como Sean Paul Vídeo Trucado nº272: lady16makeup canta Hollaback Girl Vídeo Trucado nº273: El Bananero canta Reggae Vídeo Trucado nº274: Dross canta el We Will Rock You Vídeo Trucado nº275: Werevertumorro baila el nuevo Hip Hop electrónico Vídeo Trucado nº276: Salimos del 2009, y volvemos al 2015 Vídeo Trucado nº277: Yuya is an Albatraoz Vídeo Trucado nº278: Mexivergas se acobarda contra Dross y Zorman Vídeo Trucado nº279: Mexivergas BAILA DUBSTEP DE NUEVO Vídeo Trucado nº280: YosStoP es de las de la intuición Vídeo Trucado nº281: YosStoP is Unwritten Vídeo Trucado nº282: Mexivergas WILL Save the World Vídeo Trucado nº283: HolaSoyGerman - Soy Cani Vídeo Trucado nº284: El presidente Mariano Rajoy canta el Wiggle Wiggle Vídeo Trucado nº285: Felicitaciones para Cristóbal González Vídeo Trucado nº286: Bill Gates paró el Taxi Vídeo Trucado nº287: Blurred Lines con un toque BURLAO Vídeo Trucado nº288: WHO LET THE DROSS OUT Vídeo Trucado nº289: Scary Mexivergas ft. Yuya Vídeo Trucado nº290: Gustos cochinos de Gafinsky Vídeo Trucado nº291: Comenzar de nuevo... Vídeo Trucado nº292: So What's This Vídeo Trucado nº293: Mi libro, Luna de Plutón, arrasa en Matrix Vídeo Trucado nº294: El Abuelo de YouTube canta Uptown Funk Vídeo Trucado nº295: Promesas electorales de Donald Trump Vídeo Trucado nº296: Mexivergas baila reggaeton 3